Blossoming Love
by Pop the Question
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been together for 5 years but have been in love longer. Bella has been hoping for Jasper to propose to her and finally he gets up the courage to ask her. AH


Pop the Question Contest Entry

Title: Blossoming Love  
>Word Count (without the An and header): 6,336  
>Pairing: JasperBella  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Jasper and Bella have been together for 5 years but have been in love longer. Bella has been hoping for Jasper to propose to her and finally he gets up the courage to ask her. AH  
>Warnings (if any): We own nothing only the plot of the story.<p>

** Blossoming Love**

JPOV

Bella and I have been together for almost five years now but I've loved her since I first met her when we were in the third grade.

~Flashback~

Bella had just moved to Texas with her father and brother after her mother remarried and decided to travel with her new husband. Her father, Charlie, had gotten a promotion to head up the police station in Dallas. I met Bella's brother, Emmett, the first day of school. Bella wasn't there because she had been sick. It wasn't until a week later that I set eyes on my love for the first time.

I was sittin' with my sister Rose at the lunch table. I'd been in a bad mood all day. My younger brother Edward had stolen the last cupcake and mom said that it would be a couple of days before she made any more. Rose was tellin' me to stop bein' a baby and just let it go. Mom had given me three cookies and I should have been happy with that, but I wasn't. I shook my head and looked up and that's when I saw Bella enter the lunchroom. Even at that young age I could tell she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her brown eyes were so deep and chocolaty. Her hair was down to her waist, curly and had hints of red, and light brown, almost like caramel, mixed in the dark brown. I couldn't stop starin' at her angelic face. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked my way. Instantly I became lost in her eyes. We just stared at each other until Em came boundin' over to our table. Bella broke eye contact with me and I could see the blush creepin' up her face. But then she smiled and crossed the lunchroom towards us. Em winked at Rose who just rolled her eyes in response. I knew for a fact that Em had a crush on my sister and I thought it was gross. My sister wasn't even good looking and she was so annoyin'. I could see that Bella was goin' to turn to sit somewhere else and I was about to call out to her, but Em beat me to it.

_"Hey Bells, come and sit with us." _He called over his shoulder.

I could tell that she was unsure about sittin' with us because she didn't know us and again I was goin' to tell her to come and sit but this time it was Rose who called over to her

_"Yes Bella please come and sit with us" _

I could see her worryin' her bottom lip in between her teeth and after lookin' at me she seemed to make her decision and came to sit beside Em. She said a quiet hello to us and then proceeded to eat her lunch and read the book that she had brought with her. I wanted to sit beside her, hold her hand and learn all about her but I also didn't want to scare her. Em decided to teaser Bella "_My sister is quiet as a mouse you guys. She rather read a book then play a game"_ He then started to poke her and I wanted to hit him and tell him to leave her alone but I didn't because at that minute Bella said "_I am not you meany. I do like to play games just not the games that you do" _She then poked her tongue out at Em and went back to readin' her book.

I chuckled at her response which earned me a smile from Bella and a raised eyebrow from Rose. Em was to busy eatin' to care. I wanted to talk to Bella but I decided not to bug her while she was readin'. Before I knew it the bell ran signlin' the beginnin' of the afternoon classes so we all packed up our things and said goodbye. I wondered when I would see Bella again but I didn't have to wonder for too long because as I started to make my way to art class I noticed Bella followin' me. I turn to look at her and when she noticed me starin' at her again she blushed. I was learnin' that I was comin' to love when she blushed. I asked her where she was headed and when she told me to art I did an internal happy dance because Rose or Em didn't share that class with me which meant that hopefully I would get to talk to Bella. I told her that I was headin' there as well as asked her if she wanted to walk with me. She nodded her head and smiled at me. I smiled back and we began to walk. We didn't talk, but the silence wasn't annoyin'. I guess she wasn't payin' attention because before I knew it she was fallin' quickly towards the floor. I reached out to grab her which resulted in me fallin' as well. We landed on the floor with a dull thud and in such a way that Bella fell on top of me.

She had her eyes shut and when she opened them and saw how we were layin' she blushed. I just chuckled and she whispered a thank you. She quickly got to her feet and I followed. There were some other kids standin' around and laughin' at us. I wanted to growl at them and tell them to shut up. I looked down at Bella. Her face was still flushed and there were tears in her eyes. I was torn between wantin' to beat everyone up and gettin' Bella out of there. I made up my mind quickly and held out my hand to her. She heisted for a moment and then placed her small hand in mine. I was amazed at how soft her hand felt. I gave it a slight squeeze and she squeezed mine in return then we continued to make our way to class.

From that moment on we became the best of friends. We found that we had a lot of things in common and that we enjoyed spendin' time together. She enjoyed comin' over to our big ranch and loved to be mothered by my mom. Rose, Em, Edward, Bella and I were a close knit group and we did everythin' together includin' gettin' the chicken pox. It was funny because my dad, bein' a doctor, thought that it would be better to be all in the same area and so we made a party out of it. Chief Swan was unsure at first and a little nervous bein' away from Em and Bella for a week, but after Dad reasoned with him, he agreed. We were all in one big room and we all tried to stop ourselves from scratchin' but we were no help to each other because as one was scratchin' and someone was tellin' them to stop, someone else started to scratch.

As time passed and we all became a little older, Bella grew into a beautiful woman. When we started high school, Bella and Em's cousin, Alice, came to live with them after her parents were killed in a car accident. They were out on a date one night for their anniversary and on their way home a drunk driver had ran a stop light and smashed into their car. Ali's mom died instantly and her dad died later that night in the hospital due to complications of his injuries. The only living relatives she had were Charlie, Emmett, and Bella so she had to come live with them. In the beginnin' she was timid and shy but eventually her true personality came out.

It was also in high school when other guys started to notice my Bella. There was one in particular that I hate with all that I was worth. His name was Jacob Black and he was the school jock. Even though I never told Bella how I truly felt about her, I'd always thought that she knew, but my world came crumblin' down around me when she started to date Jacob. I asked her repeatedly what she saw in him because he was such an asshole but she told me that I didn't know him like she did. I was pissed for awhile but then I found Maria. She was gorgeous, Spanish and she had eyes for me, or so I thought. Our relationship was rocky but I was determined to stay with her till Bella got away from Jake and realized that she loved me too.

The end of the school year came and with it the big graduation dance. Everyone that was anyone was goin', Edward was takin' Ali, Em was takin' Rose, I was takin' Maria and Bella was goin' with Jacob, which I hated. We arrived before Bella and Jacob and when she did walk in my breath was taken away. She was wearin' a form fittin', strapless royal blue dress that showed off her curves. There were jewels around her breast and just above her knees. Even though it was beautiful, I wondered if she could walk in it. Bella looked over at me and smiled. Maria noticed me starin' at Bella, and after sneerin' at Bella, Maria came and stood in front of me and proceeded to kiss me. I was so not into the kiss and my eyes sought out Bella's but she just rolled her eyes and turned to pay closer attention to Jacob.

I pulled back from Maria's kiss and stalked off towards the bar. I'd wanted to break up with Maria for a while now because I'd enough of her bullshit, but she kept sayin' that I couldn't break up with her before the dance. I ordered my drink and then sat at the bar and downed it in one shot. I ordered another and sneered at everyone in my line of sight. Maria forced me to dance with her a couple of times which I agreed to against my better judgment but I didn't pay attention to Maria or what she was sayin'. My eyes were trained on Bella. Sometimes she would look my way but more times then enough I was starin' at her ass.

It was a couple hours later when Bella came over to me; while I was sittin' at one of the tables, drink in my hand

"Jazz have you seen Jacob?" She asked me

"No I haven't seen him" I said with a sneer

She sat down next to me with a sigh and said

"Jasper I hate that we are fightin' ever since we started to date. I want our old friendship back. I miss you"

I sighed and said "I miss you too Darlin' and I hate that we are fightin'"

"Friends?"

"Always Darlin'"

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I asked her why she was lookin' for Jacob and she told me that she was tired, her feet hurt and she just wanted to go home. I told her that I would take her home and when she asked about Maria I told her that she could find her own way home. Bella asked me what was wrong and I told her that I was tired of bein' with Maria. Bella said that she understood and agreed to let me take her home. I told her that first we would go and look for Jacob and then go and she agreed. We looked all around and then went towards the bathrooms and what we saw made me see red. There, standin' against the wall was Maria who had her face glued to Jacob's. I could see her leg wrapped around his waist and he was grindin' into her. I growled at them and looked down at Bella. She had a pissed off look on her face and I knew that she was about to blow up. I took her hand and led her away from the scene without Jacob or Maria noticin' us standin' there.

I led Bella out to my pick up, textin' my cousin Peter askin' him to let our families know that I was takin' Bella home. I helped Bella into the truck then ran around to the driver's side. Once I was in and drivin' away, Bella exploded.

"I can't believe those assholes did that to us. I mean we are supposed to be the ones that they are datin', and where do we find them? Practicality fuckin' each other. I've never been more humiliated, embarrassed, and angry in my life. I mean, imagine if others had seen them, you and I would be the laughin' stalks of the school. This is the last straw. I'm breakin' up with that prick and I hope you will do the same with that bitch, Jasper"

"Don't worry Darlin', I will be"

"God I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I ever listen to you Jasper?"

"You're not an idiot, you were blinded by love and wanted to prove me wrong"

"I should have known better, I should have listen to you"

"Well what's done is done Darlin', don't beat yourself up over it"

I came to a stop in front of Bella's house and got out, hurryin' over to help Bella out, I then walked her to her door. Bella hugged me and thanked me for all I that I had done for her tonight. I told her that's what friends are for and turned to go. I was half way to my truck when I heard Bella call my name; I turned to see what she wanted. She ran to me as best as she could in the dress and when she reached me, she kissed me. I was shocked. Was this reality or fantasy? I couldn't believe that Isabella Swan, the girl that I'd loved since third grade was kissin' me. It only took me a moment to wrap my arms around Bella's waist and kiss her back.

She pulled away and looked at me with a smile on her face

"What was that for?"

"I just realized somethin'"

"What's that Darlin'?"

"That I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the third grade but I didn't say anythin' for fear that you wouldn't feel the same"

"Oh Darlin' how wrong you are"

"Huh?"

"I've loved you just as long. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted you to be in my life forever"

"Why didn't you ever say anythin'?"

"The same reason that you didn't"

She chuckled at my response and after placin' a kiss on my lips again, she invited me to stay for awhile. I agreed and so we walked back to her house and watched movies for the rest of the night curled up on the sofa.

The next morning I woke up in bed, not sure how I got there. I was shirtless but I still had my pants on and Bella wasn't around. I wondered if it was a dream or if we were actually datin' until the beautiful angel walked out of the bathroom with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Mornin' Cowboy" Bella said

"Mornin' Darlin'. How'd I end up in here?"

"Well we both fell asleep on the coach and dad came home, he woke me up and then helped me to get you to the bed"

"Did we?"

"No Cowboy don't worry we didn't... yet" she said with a wink

I could feel my pants get tight because of the images that were flashin' through my mind. Bella must have guessed what I was thinkin' because she just giggled and came to sit on the bed with me. I was still unsure if she really did kiss me so I decided to ask her

"Darlin' did I have too much to drink at the dance or did you really kiss me and tell me that you love me?"

"No Cowboy that wasn't a dream and you weren't drunk. I really did kiss you and finally tell you that I love you"

I broke out into a grin and leaned in to kiss her again. It started out as a sweet kiss but our need for each other had the kiss becomin' more. I knew that her daddy was still in the house and there was no way in hell that I wanted our first time to be under Charlie's roof. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at Bella sayin'

"Darlin' as much as I would like to go that far with you, I don't want our first time to be where Charlie could hear"

"Yeah I don't want that either Jazz"

"Plus seein' as Charlie is the sheriff and your his little girl he would probably come in here guns blazin' and try to shoot me in the ass"

Bella just laughed at me uncontrollably. I was playfully gettin' pissed so I kissed her again to get her to stop laughin. I pulled back from the kiss and she said that she was sorry but it was too damn funny. I shook my head and then looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost noon and I knew I had to head home before there was a search party sent out for me. I told Bella and she agreed, tellin' me to get a shower while she made breakfast. I agreed and after placein' another kiss on her lips I got up and went into the bathroom. As I was standin' under the hot spray of the shower my mind wondered back to last night and all that happened. I was overjoyed that **FINALLY **after all these years I was goin' to walk around town and proudly tell everyone that Isabella Swan is my girlfriend.

I got out of the shower, dried off and dressed in my pants and shirt from last night. After placin' the towels next to Bella's I made my way downstairs. I stopped on the steps when I heard my name bein' spoken by Charlie

_"So Bells what happen last night between you and Jasper?"_

_"Well dad first off I'm breakin' up with Jacob"_

_"Oh really? Why?"_

_"Because I saw him makin' out with Maria"_

_"Wait isn't that Jasper's girlfriend?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Does he know?"_

_"Yeah, he was with me when we caught them in the act" _

_"I think that you need to start at the beginin' kid" _

I then heard Bella explain everythin' that happen last night all the way up to her kissin' me and admitin' that she was in love with me

_"Finally" _I heard Charlie say.

_"Huh?" _Bella said

_"Kid everyone has known for the longest time that you and Jasper are in love with each other. It was only a matter of time till you both figured it out as well"_

_"Actually Jasper has known all along that he's in love with me" _

_"Well then I stand corrected it was just you that needed to open your eyes" _

They didn't say anythin' else then and I decided to make my presence know. I walked into the kitchen and said good mornin' to Charlie and Bella. They both replied with a good mornin' and I sat down at the table. Charlie passed me part of the newspaper and I sat and read with Charlie while Bella finished cookin'. Soon Bella brought over breakfast and I got up to pull out her chair and we all ate in relative silence. Once we were all done eatin' I told Bella to sit and that I would clean up. She smiled and thanked me and I went about collectin' all the dirty dishes and rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. I then cleaned off the counters and washed the table. Once that was done I told Bella that it was time for me to head home. She asked me if I wanted her to come as well and I told her that it would be ok and to spend time with Charlie. She told me to call her later and I promised. I then placed a kiss on her cheek, said goodbye to Charlie and then left to make my way home.

When I arrived I walked in the door and like every other day I didn't see my Dad. As usual he was workin'. I heard my Mom in the kitchen so I went to see what was goin' on. Mom was at the stove cookin' breakfast. She turned around, and when she saw me standin' there she jumped like she was shot. I crossed the room quickly to see if she was alright.

"Mom are you alright?" I had asked her.

"Yes Jasper, I am fine, just wasn't expectin' you home so soon. We all know you spent the night at the Swan's house, so we weren't really that worried. Charlie would protect you like he does Bella and Emmett"

"So, Mom, what you're tellin' me is if I didn't come home right now you wouldn't have been on the phone with the sheriff tryin' to file a missin' person's report like you have done in the past?"

"I don't know what you goin' on about but I have never done that"

"Mom, you called the sheriff to file one when I took of with Maria with out tellin' you or Dad where I was goin'"

"Oh that one. Well I trust the Swans, besides Charlie is a sheriff, so what would I have to be worried about when you go over there?"

"Well that is really good to know Mom."

Mom went back to cookin' breakfast. I went to my room to change into some clean clothes. I put on jeans and a t-shirt, then went back downstairs and headed out the door. I wanted to go see Bella more than any thing but we both knew what had be done first.

I was hopin' that Maria was at home and not somewhere else. I was goin' to call her but I decided against that. I hopped in my truck and drove over to her house. I parked in her driveway and just sat there not only tryin' to find my nerves to break-up with her but also what to say to her. After sittin' for a few minutes I took a deep breath and got out and walked to the door. I knocked and waited for a few minutes, then the door was opened my Maria's mother Mrs. Santiago

"Hola Jasper"

"Hola Mrs. Santiago"

"¿Cómo está usted?"

"I'm well"

"¿Usted disfrutó de la danza?"

"I did yes. Is Maria home?"

"Si"

"Can I see her?"

"She's en su sitio"

"Gracias"

"Recepción"

She then stepped to the side and waved me in and I walked up to Maria's room. I knocked on her door and she opened it wearin' her short housecoat that used to turn me on but now it only disgusted me.

"What Jasper?"

"We need to talk"

"Not now mi amor, I have a hangover"

"I don't care, we are goin' to talk now whether you like it or not"

She looked at me and then huffed "Fine" she moved so that I could enter her room and then she closed the door.

"So Jasper what's so important that couldn't wait?"

"I'm breakin' up with you"

"This again?" She asked with a roll of her eyes

"I mean it this time. We are over"

"Mi amor when are you goin' to realize that the pathetic excuse of a woman Bella is never goin' to love you"

"One Bella is not pathetic and two she does love me she told me last night after what we saw"

"Oh and what did you both see?"

"You and Bella's pathetic excuse of a boyfriend kissin' next to the bathrooms at the dance"

A look of horror crossed her face

"W...what do you mean I was kissing Jacob?"

"We both saw you"

"You have no proof"

"Wanna bet?"

I then pulled out my phone and scrolled through the pics and pulled up the one from last night of her and Jacob kissin'. I had taken it without Bella seein', I showed it to Maria and her eyes got wide.

"Mi amor this means nothin' he forced me"

"It didn't look forced to us"

"You can't tell me that you are breakin' up with me over one kiss"

"I'm not. I'm breakin' up with you because I fell out of love with you. The kiss was just the last straw"

"Mi amor..."

"No" I said cuttin' her off "you and I are done. Don't try to contact me anymore"

"This is all about that bitch isn't it?"

"Bella isn't a bitch and it's not even about her"

"Jasper... please"

"No Maria, this is the last time that you will see me"

I left her room then. I could hear her cryin', screamin' and throwin' things about her room. I passed Mrs. Santiago on the way out and she stopped me and asked me what was goin' on. I told her that I broke up with Maria and when she asked my why I told her that I found her cheatin' on me with Bella's boyfriend. She was shocked and told me that she wished me well in life. I thanked her and then walked out the door and didn't look back. I hopped in my truck and drove over to Bella's. I was hopin' that she was home and not at Jacob's because I really needed her arms around me at this point.

When I got to Bella's house I was surprised to see that Sheriff Swan was home, I thought that he would have gone fishin'. I pulled to a stop, turned off the ignition and got out and made my way to their door. I knocked and after a few minutes wait it was Sheriff Swan that answered

"Hello Jasper" he greeted me

"Hi Sheriff, is Bella home?"

"Yeah she's up in her room but she's not in a very good mood"

"Why what's wrong?"

"She's angry and been throwin' things"

"Mind if I go up and see her?"

"Go right on up son, you might be the only one that can calm her"

"Thanks sir"

He nodded his head and then made his way back to the livin' room. I closed the door and walked up the stairs to Bella's room. When I reached the landin' I could hear things bein' thrown. I opened the door and had to duck when she threw a book at the door. When the book hit the opposite wall, I stood up and as soon as Bella saw that it was me she ran into my arms and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hand over her hair to try and comfort her. After a few minutes of just holdin' her and tellin' her that everythin' was goin' to be all right and to calm down so we could talk, I was able to walk her back into her bedroom and get her to sit on her bed. She took a couple of deep breaths and after wippin' her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeve she was finally able to tell me what made her cry

"Ok well once you left, Charlie asked me what I was goin' to do today. I told him that I was finally goin' to break up with the jock strap and he told me that it was about time and wished me luck. I left and went to his house. His dad told me that he was still asleep in his room and asked me to come back, I told Mr. Black that what I had to talk to him about couldn't wait and I brushed passed Mr. Black's wheelchair and went to his tiny bedroom. Sure enough Jake was still asleep; I found a pillow on the floor and hit him with it. He woke with a start and when he saw me a slimy grin appeared on his face. He told me that he missed me last night and then asked if I came to help keep his bed warm. I told him that he was a creep and that we were over. He was too hung over or somethin' to realize what I was sayin' because he said yeah sure whatever. I told him to fuck off and never contact me again. I called him a lyin' cheatin' prick and then turned to walk out of his bedroom. It must have been then that he realized what I was sayin' because he jumped out of bed and grabbed me by the arm and roughly jerked me around to face me. He growled that I couldn't leave him, that I belonged to him. I told him that I didn't belong to a cheater. He lied sayin' that he never cheated and I told him about catchin' him and Maria. He told me that I was a lyin' little bitch and that I'm not goin' anywhere. His hold on my arm got tighter and I was startin' to loose feelin' in my arm. I told him to let me go because he was hurtin' me but he didn't listen his just kept his hold on me. I was scared. He then told me that even if he was cheatin' with someone that I couldn't do anythin' about it. I was his possession and nothin' I said or did would make a difference. I was pissed then and cocked my hand back the way Charlie showed me and punched him in the face; he let me go then to cradled his nose. I then shouted at him to leave me the fuck alone and then stormed out"

I was so pissed after she finished talkin' that I wanted to go and punch that son of a bitch. I got up and paced around her room. Bella just sat on her bed watchin' me, knowin' that I was pissed off.

"I'm goin' to kill him" I growled repeatedly while pacin'. After my third pass in front of the bed, Bella stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders. She looked into my eyes and said

"Jazz please don't, I don't want you to get in trouble"

"But Darlin' he had no right to talk to you that way"

"I know Cowboy but I handled it and I just want to forget about it"

"But Darlin'..."

"No buts Cowboy" She cut me off "I just want to finish high school without any problems from him or Maria for that matter" She said with a raised eyebrow

I then went on to tell her about my breakup and when she heard about the picture she asked to see it and when I took it. I told her that I took it as we were leavin'; I then showed her the picture. Bella told me to keep it in case they tried anythin'. I told her that I would. We spent the rest of the afternoon together at her house watchin' movies and cuddled in each other's arms.

The rest of the school year passed with no problems from either Jacob or Maria and we had an awesome summer. We loaded up my old blue '57 TBird for a road trip. We traveled from home to California. While there we went to Disneyland, Sea World, Magic Mountain, Universal Studios and the San Diego Zoo. We took pictures in all the places that we went and had a blast. We then drove to see the Grand Canyon. It was a breath takin' sight to behold while on horseback.

When we got back from our road trip we found out that we were goin' to Brown University. We both decided to study history with a minor in art. We talked to Charlie and my parents and they agreed to let us live together, so we found an apartment not to far from campus in a good neighborhood. A week before classes started we had a movin' in party. My parents, Charlie, Emmett, Rose, Ali and Edward all helped us move into the apartment which mom decorated for us. I was glad that mom was an interior designer because our apartment was nice and cozy and reminded us of Texas, but it was also made to look like two young adults lived there. I couldn't wait to finally be away from our families and have time to ourselves.

~End flashback~

Our years in Brown were fun but there were also some bumps in the road with fights that we had, but our love for each other never wavered. We made sure to never go to bed angry; we always talked after we had some time to cool off. We didn't fight often though. When we graduated we both got jobs teachin' at the same school. I taught history and Bella taught art. I have been tryin' to find a way to ask Bella to marry me for awhile now and I finally thought of the perfect plan. First I wanted to ask her father for his blessin's to marry his little girl. It was the way that I was raised after all. I then was goin' to take her to a movie and dinner and then back to our house where my family would be waitin' with Charlie. I was goin' to propose to her there.

The day I had waited for finally arrived and I was ready to ask her.

I picked Bella up at 8:00 pm wearin' a pair of dark wash jeans, my favorite cowboy boots and a white button up shirt. Bella looked stunnin' in an above the knee black dress with lace around the sleeves. I took her to see The Vow. She'd wanted to see it since it came out. The Vow was a romantic comedy chick flick and was perfect for the occasion. When the movie finished she had placed a kiss on my lips and told me that the movie was a good one and thanked me for takin' her. I told her that the night wasn't over yet. We then went to Rainforest Cafe. We ordered dinner and a couple of drinks. Mine were non alcoholic because I was drivin'. When we were done eatin' I asked if she was ready to go home and she told me that she was. I then paid the bill and we headed home. That's when I got all nervous and sweaty palmed.

When we arrived home I turned off the ignition, walked over to the passenger side and helped her out. We walked to the house hand in hand and I opened the front door for her and we walked in. When we got into the house everyone was in the livin' room and when they saw us they all stopped talkin'. Emmett was on the couch with Rose in his lap, Edward was in the chair with Alice on his lap, mom and dad were seated on the other end of the couch hand in hand, and Charlie was sitting next to them. They were watchin' a baseball game which they had on mute. No one said anythin'. They just stared at us. I took a deep breath and grabbed Bella's hand then got down on one knee. She gasped and put her free hand up to her mouth. I then proceeded to say,

"Isabella Marie Swan I have been in love with you ever since we were in the third grade, but I was too afraid to say anythin'. I even got upset every time Emmett would tease you. Then when we were at the datin' age you got with that jock strap and it hurt because I loved you but you only saw me as a friend. When I got with that bitch Maria I thought I found love but I was wrong, my heart has always belonged to you. The day we broke up with them was the happiest I've been in a long time. I love you more than words can say. I will protect you, cherish you, and love you for the rest of our lives. Bella I have wanted to ask you somethin' as long as I can remember but didn't know what to say. I figured this was the perfect settin' so...Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man alive by becomin' Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Will you marry me?"

She looked around at everyone and when she got to her dad he just nodded his head slightly. She took a couple deep breaths to settle herself and then she spoke

"Jasper, I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you, but back then I was too nervous and shy to say so. We've had bumps along the way but my love for you never wavered. I love you more each and every day. Every day that I get to spend with you makes me really happy and I wouldn't want anythin' more than you. Yes Jasper I would love to marry you over and over again if I have to, to prove my love for you. I would love to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

When she finished I put the heart shaped engagement ring on her finger, jumped up, gave her a searin' kiss, and a big hug. The rest of the family came over and congratulated us and said it was about time we tied the knot. I couldn't wait to make her officially mine, I hoped that she didn't want to wait long either.

**A/N: This is the first time that we all written together and we hope you like it. When this contest is over we will be writing their wedding scene. **


End file.
